The present invention relates to an air spout device for an automotive air conditioning system and a ventilating arrangement using a plurality of such air spout devices.
Japanese Provisional Utility Model Publication No. 56-28419 discloses an automotive air conditioning system. This known air conditioning system will be briefly described in connection with FIG. 34. In FIG. 34, element numeral 101 is a duct, 102 is an air conditioner body, 103a, 103b, 103c and 103d are air spout devices, 104 are fins or baffle plates, 105 are actuators, 106 is a fan, 107 is a temperature detector, 108 is a base temperature setting device, 109 is an evaporator, 110 is an air mixing door, and 111 is a heater core. With this automotive air conditioning system, a signal from the base temperature setting device 108 is compared with a signal from the temperature detector 107. When the detected temperature exceeds the set temperature, the fins 104 are rotated by the actuators 105, directing conditioned air to seat occupants 112.
An object of the present invention is to provide an air spout device which allows an air conditioning system to provide an increased number of modes in ventilating a vehicle cabin.